


Beating

by Gigi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Filk, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever filk. *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating

Master POV

I can't stand the way you see right through me,  
I can't stand the way my hearts are made of glass.  
So easily shattered,   
so beautiful on your knees,   
all I ever wanted was for you to say my name,  
and for the word! PLEASE!

I could make them shake at your name,   
Make them notice you at last,   
if you'd only see what I am.

I can't stand the way the drums bring me closer to you,  
I can't stand the way I feel, burning inside.   
So easily scorched.  
I want you broken.  
I want you mine.

Why do you want them?  
They aren't even your own kind?  
We should be together.   
At War or Side by Side.

I can't stand the way you leave me.  
I can't stand the way you tear me apart with a touch.  
You walk away with them.  
Your little pets.

But we'll be the last ones  
standing.

And I'll win yet,  
Doctor.


End file.
